Memento
by Alpan
Summary: ¿Cómo sería despertar sin ningún recuerdo? No saber tu nombre ni tu apariencia... o de qué eres capaz. Con el tiempo Lucy va a ir descubriendo un nuevo mundo mientras recuerda el viejo, aunque son muy parecidos. Esta historia va a contener mucho romance y aventura, que se va a ir desarrollando a medida que avance. Todavía no está muy definida como para hacer un buen summary.


Los personajes presentes en esta historia (de **Fairy Tail**) pertenecen a **Hiro Mashima**, aunque la historia a **mi**.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Soy completamente nueva aquí, aunque la cuenta tenga un poco más de tiempo, llevo leyendo desde las sombras sin animarme a publicar lo que escribo nunca. Espero que les guste esta historia que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza todavía, es una pequeña masa amorfa, que voy a ir moldeando con el tiempo.<br>Como recién insinué, no sé el rumbo que va a tomar, pero tengo muchas ideas que voy a ir escribiendo. Espero poder publicar una vez por semana o a lo mucho cada dos capítulos masomenos así de largos. Intenté que la esencia de los personajes se mantenga, aunque a algunos los haya cambiado mucho.  
>Esta historia es una adaptación de una propia que estoy haciendo, así que a veces van a quedar raros los personajes o sus relaciones, pero voy a intentar ir arreglando esas cosas a medida que avance.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Memento<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 1:<span>

**_Despertar_**

* * *

><p>-¿Hola? ¿Estás bien?<p>

-¡Apártense! Déjenla respirar un poco

Había cinco personas a mí alrededor, mirándome con mucha atención, como si fuera un perro lastimado. Eran dos mujeres y tres hombres, uno de ellos, el que primero me preguntó se acercó sólo un poco más, y la mujer de cabellos rojos que pidió que se apartaran lo detuvo poniendo su mano en el hombro de él, y con un ademán ella se acercó mucho más a mí, se arrodilló a mi derecha y tomó mi mano.

Yo estaba recostada entre las raíces de un árbol gigante, con mi cabeza sobre el tronco. Esta ardía de dolor y sentía a mi cuerpo entumecido, podía sentir en mi espalda un dolor especial, como si la hubieran golpeado muy fuerte.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué sucede? ¡Aléjense todos! –A pesar del dolor, logré incorporarme y apoyar toda mi espalda en el tronco, ya que pude notar que mantenerme parada iba a ser imposible y no quería mostrar debilidad delante de estas personas extrañas. Todos se sorprendieron mucho, "el perro podía moverse y hablar" habrían pensado, debido a eso todos se corrieron un poco, como si al invadir mi espacio yo fuera a salir corriendo en un instante, pero la pelirroja no, ella soltó mi mano para permitirme incorporar y se mantuvo firme junto a mí, mientras que el chico al que detuvo se acercó por el otro costado, estando más lejos que la chica, pero bastante cerca de mí.

-Sufriste un gran golpe, tienes muchas heridas, aunque ya tratamos las más graves, no deberías moverte mucho hasta que terminemos, sólo queremos ayudarte. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? –Dijo la chica muy calmada.

¿Quién soy? ¿Cómo me llamo? No lo puedo recordar, comencé a hacer un gran esfuerzo y los chicos que estaban más atrás comenzaron a intercambiar miradas de preocupación, ¿Por qué no puedo recordar algo tan simple? ¿Qué hago? ¿De dónde vengo? ¿Cómo luzco? Nada… No sé nada mí. No quería confesarlo así que sólo mire hacia abajo y me callé. Me miré con cuidado y vi que llevaba un vestido blanco sucio de muchos tipos de manchas diferentes, roto por todos lados y estaba descalza, presiento que no me solía vestir así.

-Si no lo recuerdas debes decírnoslo, la amnesia puede ser temporal, debido al golpe. No puedes quedarte sola en ese estado –Dijo el chico, seguí sin mirarlo, pero él no se rindió –No nos vamos a ir hasta saber que estás bien, permíteme curarte, puedo hacerlo. Al menos asiente si estás de acuerdo.

Asentí, y él colocó sus manos en mi cabeza, y una aureola rosa broto de ellas, el dolor comenzó a disminuir, a pesar de que me pedía que mirara abajo, no podía evitar mirar con sorpresa lo que él hacía, luego me pidió que me diera vuelta, ya que tenía que seguir por mi espalda. En ningún momento volví a hablar, mantuve mi silencio hasta que terminó, y sólo quedaba el recuerdo del dolor y una jaqueca que se producía cuando intentaba recordar algo.

-Está bien, ya estás mucho mejor, no podrás caminar por tu cuenta ya que a pesar de que eliminé el dolor y curé la mayor parte, necesitas reposo, en especial en la pierna derecha, se había fracturado, no debes moverla demasiado.

-Gracias.

El chico me sonrió, tenía el pelo de color rosa muy despeinado, ojos color esmeralda. Debía tener unos diecinueve años, no debía ser muy alto, metro sesenta y cinco, y se notaba que entrenaba muy duro ya que su cuerpo estaba tonificado, podía notar todos sus músculos, aún con su ropa puesta. Vestía una remera negra y un jean azul roto en las rodillas.

-¿Por qué no nos dices cómo te llamas? –Volvió a preguntar la chica pelirroja, su pelo le llegaba hasta la cintura y estaba atado en una coleta con un medio flequillo hacia la derecha. Usaba un vestido azul, con escote redondo (Tenía grandes pechos) y ajustado en la cintura, este llegaba por debajo de los muslos. Debía ser uno o dos años más chica que él, aunque parecía más madura.

Algo en aquellos chicos me hizo confiar, y decir la verdad.

-No lo recuerdo, no recuerdo nada…

-Está bien, es por el golpe, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?

Sudé frío, no me gustó eso que dijo ¿Llevarme a dónde? Debieron notar mi disgusto y preocupación, porque el chico posó su mano en mi hombro para tranquilizarme y me habló despacio con mucha confianza.

-No te preocupes, vamos a ir a Fairy Tail, allí vas a estar segura hasta que recuerdes todo.

Su voz era tranquilizadora, así que sólo asentí. Al ver que yo aceptaba lo que me decían y no intentaba huir más a sus acercamientos, se aproximaron los otros chicos que estaban hasta el momento más alejados. Comencé a identificarlos, el que iba delante era un chico de cabello negro azulado corto, ojos azules, que vestía jeans obscuros que se ajustaban a su cuerpo y una camperita gris, abierta hasta la mitad mostrando una remera blanca con escote en V y permitía notar que estaba muy entrenado, aunque también noté que tenía un cinturón por arriba de la ropa del que colgaban varios estuches, algunos con armas, otros no podía notar lo que llevaban dentro. A pesar de tener todas esas cosas que deberían haberme asustado, su cara amable, la sonrisa que me dio y la mano que me tendió para ayudar a levantarme generaron en mí el efecto contrario, permitiéndole ayudarme.

Tomé su mano y gracias a ella, que se mantuvo firme e incluso tiró de mí, logré levantarme, pero mi pierna derecha hizo que gimiera y me doblara, él me sostuvo para que no cayera.

-Creo que lo mejor va a ser que te cargue ¿Qué te parece? –Colocó mi mano en su hombro, se puso de espaldas a mi y se agachó para que me subiera– Erza ayudala a subir.

La chica pelirroja asintió y me ayudó con mucho cuidado a subirme y él me agarró de los muslos, evitando lo más posible tocar de mi rodilla para abajo. El pelirrosa le indicó en qué lugares específicos no debía tocar mi pierna para que no me lastimara más ni me doliera.

-Hola, soy Wendy y ella es Bisca –Se presentó una chica pequeña, menudita de un pelo tan largo que le llegaba a las rodillas y de color azul, ojos marrones, tenía un flequillo que estaba cortado justo para que no le tapara los ojos pero sin que se le pudieran ver las cejas, y llevaba su largo cabello en dos coletas bajas. Vestía un vestidito verde agua de tirantes y botas negras de media caña negras, su atuendo sólo la hacía ver más infantil y frágil, apenas si tenía músculos de lo menudita que era.

La chica a su lado a la que presentó como Levy tenía el pelo azulado y un poco ondulado sin flequillo, llegándole hasta los hombros (con una vincha de tela naranja y ojos de un color marrón clarito muy cautivador. Era hermosa, llevaba una remera sin mangas blanca, un short de jean claro y zapatillas, su cuerpo era perfecto, aunque pequeño y a pesar de la sencillez en su atuendo, se veía muy elegante. Ella me sonrió y colocó mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, a pesar de que yo rehuí al principio a su mano, ella lo hizo, al final le tuve que sonreír porque me di cuenta que estaba molesta con todo el pelo en la cara que no había notado antes.

-Disculpa, no nos hemos presentado ninguno, yo soy Erza –Dijo la pelirroja, al otro lado mío, a pesar de que era tan cálida todo lo que decía sonaba muy formal, al contrario de la pequeña que sonaba familiar.

-Yo soy Natsu –Sonrió de lejos el pelirrosa.

-Y tu humilde caballo, Gray –Rio el pelinegro.

-Siento no poder decirles mi nombre –Me avergoncé por no encontrar siquiera una manera en la que me llamen, ellos habían sido todos muy amables y no podía ni retribuirles con mi nombre.

-No te preocupes, ya lo vas a recordar –Pareció más una promesa que palabras de aliento lo que dijo Natsu.

-Mientras tanto va a ser problemático no poder llamarte de ninguna manera, y no quiero estar gritándote ¡Hey, chica! Todo el tiempo. –Señaló Levy, y se quedó pensando supongo una solución.

-¿Qué tal si eliges un nombre para que te llamemos hasta que recuerdes el tuyo? –Dijo muy alegremente Wendy. Definitivamente era una niña de unos trece u once años.

-¿Elegir? No sabría siquiera decir un nombre que me guste…- Le respondí insegura

-Bueno, puede ser alguno que esté dando vueltas por tu cabeza, alguno que te suene –Sugirió Gray.

Estuve pensando un tiempo, mientras íbamos camino a "Fairy Tail" no había nombres en mi mente, por más que pensara, a pesar de que aparecían algunos, los sentía ajenos a mí, estuvimos un largo tiempo así, mientras yo pensaba y ellos hacían silencio.

-Lucy –Solté de repente cuando vino a mí ese nombre.

-¿Lucy? –Cerré los ojos al escucharlo de la boca de otro, definitivamente ese nombre me sonaba. Erza fue la que lo pronunció.

-Me parece un nombre precioso –Me susurró Gray -¿Quieres que te llamemos así? –Yo asentí contra su espalda.

-¿Es porque lo hayas recordado como propio o sólo es un nombre que te suena familiar? –Me preguntó Natsu, acercándose hasta quedar al lado mío.

-No lo sé, luego de pensar en muchos nombres, ése fue el que más familiar me fue.

-Tal vez sea el nombre de alguien cercano a ti, cuando piensas en vos ¿Qué se te viene a la mente? –Cuando Levy dijo eso, no pude evitar aferrarme más fuerte. Gray acarició mi brazo para calmarme.

Levanté la vista y miré a mi derecha, donde estaban Natsu y Levy caminando.

-No sé cómo soy, ni mi color de pelo u ojos, ni siquiera sé si tengo dos ojos. –A pesar de que no lo quisiera, soné muy agresiva y ella sólo miró hacia otro lado con pena.

-Perdón –Susurró.

Natsu rio muy fuertemente.

-¿Qué te causa gracia idiota? –Volví a comportarme más agresiva de lo que debía, pero no lo pude evitar y esta vez no me arrepentía. ¡¿Cómo se atreve a burlarse?!

-Lo siento, pero sí tienes dos ojos del color del chocolate, el pelo largo rubio y lacio. Ya vas a recordar, pero mientras tanto, podemos responderte cosas tan obvias.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y volteé la cabeza hacia la izquierda, donde estaban Erza y Wendy, la primera estaba muy seria, también intentando asesinar a Natsu y la segunda sonreía intentando contener la risa.

-Unos ojos preciosos –Acotó Gray, presiento que él era todo un galán, le golpeé sin fuerza en la espalda con la mano, y él se rio.

-Ya casi llegamos, tal vez deberíamos hablarte un poco del lugar antes de llegar

-No la asuste de antemano Erza, es mejor que lo vea por sí misma, y luego le explicamos –Luego de que Levy dijera eso todos compartieron miradas llenas de significado, del que ninguno me llegó.

-Está bien –Se rindió Erza, supuse que sólo ella y Natsu querían hablarme del lugar -¿Qué le vamos a decir a Makarov?

-Nada, él va a entender.

-No lo creo Wendy, él no puede entender todo siempre.

-Yo voy a hacer que entienda –Aseguró Gray.

-¿Quién es Makarov? –No me sentía a gusto preguntando, pero me sentía entre llena de miedo y curiosidad.

-Él es un hombre muy estricto, pero también muy amable, a lo Erza –Se burló Natsu, y tan pronto mencionó su nombre, un proyectil le dio directo entre las cejas ¡Qué puntería! Me reí con ganas de su dolor, bien merecido lo tenía por idiota. Al mirar de dónde había venido, vi a Erza limpiándose las manos, creo que le había lanzado una roca.

-Makarov es mi padre, y es quien está a cargo de Fairy Tail –Me aclaró Gray.

-Oh, y ¿Qué es Fairy Tail?

-Ya lo verás, seguro te va a encantar. Estamos cerca, en unos metros más vamos a salir del bosque y vas a poder verla desde aquí.

Sentí mucha curiosidad, así que apoyé mi mentón en su hombro y esperé a ver. Luego de unos metros, al salir del bosque, donde ya no había árboles de más de dos metros cubriendo toda la vista, pude verla. Era gigante, parecía un castillo, pero nada parecido a lo que se me venía a la mente al pensar en castillos.

-A que es bonito ¿No? –Sonrió Wendy al ver mi expresión de asombro.

Pero mi cabeza me empezó a doler muchísimo, podía sentir como había recuerdos intentando salir a la luz, pero nunca llegaban. Involuntariamente me aferré muy fuerte a Gray y escondí mi cara, él lo sintió y frenó.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? –Me preguntó.

-Ey, ¿Te duele algo? –Natsu apoyó su mano en mi espalda, y sentí calor proviniendo de ella, era algo tranquilizador –No intentes recordar nada ahora, están bloqueados tus recuerdos, y al parecer mientras más lo intentes, más te va a doler la cabeza. Déjalo ir.

-No sé de qué mierda hablas, no intenté recordar nada, y ¿Cómo sabes que me duele la cabeza?

-Lo puedo sentir, y puedo reconocer su causa. Ahora, tal vez ya conocías este lugar y verlo provocó en vos un intento involuntario de recordar. Escuchame, tienes que dejarlo ir, relajate y deja de pensar en el castillo y en todo. Cerrá tus ojos y concentrate en respirar, nada más que en eso. ¿Recuerdas hacer eso, no?

-¿Te parece gracioso esto?, si podes sentir mi dolor, deberías dejar de burlarte –Él sacaba lo peor de mi con sus estúpidos comentarios, pero concentrarme en insultarlo y respirar alivió todo el dolor

-¿Ves? Después de unos cuantos insultos te olvidas todo

-Idiota –Mascullé, supongo que sólo me escuchó Gray, porque lo dije muy bajo y él se rio muy fuerte.

El resto del viaje cerré mis ojos, porque las pocas veces que volví a intentar ver Fairy Tail, el dolor volvió, y parecía que cada vez que me acercaba más lo hacía, ya que aunque intenté fuertemente resistirme a no ver hacia dónde me llevaban, el dolor era muy fuerte y el chico que me cargaba me transmitía tranquilidad, así que sólo me dejé llevar.

-Tal vez te gustaría empezar a mirar, ya estamos por entrar –Me avisó Levy.

-Creo que me voy a apurar para que le preparen una habitación y avisarle a Makarov y a Macao –Wendy no esperó la contestación de sus compañeros, salió corriendo y parecía que bailaba mientras lo hacía.

-¡Dile que yo le explico cuando llegue, si hablas vas a empeorar las cosas! –Le gritó Gray.

-Está muy emocionada –Pareció entristecerse Erza, contradiciendo las palabras que dijo.

Vi las puertas abrirse unos cuantos pasos antes de que ella llegara a ellas, y cerrarse luego, no había nadie que las haya abierto ni cerrado. Y cuando nosotros nos acercamos lo suficiente, volvió a suceder lo mismo, lo primero que vi al abrirse las puertas fue unas escaleras gigantes, de seis metros de ancho de mármol y con una alfombra en el medio de color celeste, eran largas y poco empinadas, presumían de lo grande que era el lugar, ya que era un completo desperdicio de espacio. El piso era como un gran tablero de ajedrez y hacia los costados había dos grandes arcadas. En las escaleras estaban dos chicas sentadas charlando y debajo de la arcada izquierda había un hombre apoyado en el marco, como si estuviera esperando algo, era muy grande, debía medir 1,90 y muy corpulento.

Cuando las chicas lograron verme, ya que Gray estaba caminando por detrás de los otros, dejaron de hablar y se pararon. Ambas estaban muy sorprendidas, pero una de ellas pasó muy rápido del asombro a… ¿Estaba ofendida? Esa misma chica se dio media vuelta y subió rápidamente las escaleras, mientras que la otra, aún sorprendida se acercó a Erza, quien estaba encabezando la marcha.

-¿Quién es ella Erza? ¿Sabe de esto Makarov? –La voz de esa chica era muy melodiosa, pero estaba cargada de seriedad, no parecía enojada a diferencia de la otra. Nos frenamos detrás de Erza, frente a las escaleras

-Ya debería saberlo, Wendy se nos adelantó para informarle, además pidió una habitación ¿Sabes cuál es la que le prepararon?

-No respondiste a la primera pregunta –Se acercó a mí, hasta estar en frente de Gray y me tendió su mano –Soy Mirajane ¿Quién eres?

-No pases de mi de esa manera Mirajane –Se enfadó Erza y por el escalofrío que sentí que le recorrió al pelinegro, pude deducir que a él también le dio miedo la cara de ella enojada.

Mirajane no se inmutó en lo más mínimo y siguió tendiéndome su mano, así que no me quedó otra que tomarla.

-Lucy, supongo.

Esa mujer parecía muy segura de sí misma, se echó a reír y se volvió hacia Erza.

-Me cae bien Lucy. Bienvenida chica. –No me miró cuando lo dijo, sólo se fue por la arcada derecha.

Erza suspiró y miró a Gray: -Llévala a las habitaciones, seguramente Wendy te está esperando en la puerta para guiarte, y si no, empieza a buscar una habitación vacía y lista. Natsu, Levy, busquen a Mavis y llévenla a la habitación. Yo voy a ir en un momento para allá.

Todos asintieron, Gray comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras que Natsu y Levy se fueron por la arcada izquierda, el hombre que estaba allí en ningún momento se inmutó, no le importó ni que yo llegara ni la disputa entre las chicas. Aunque cuando me vio viéndolo me sonrió.

Las escaleras parecían interminables, pero cuando llegamos hasta el primer piso, que era enorme, tanto que ni siquiera podía ver toda su extensión a lo largo, aunque de ancho era diez metros más de cada lado después de la escalera. Había muchas puertas iguales, y unas pocas diferentes, nosotros ingresamos por la primera de la derecha. De vuelta nadie abrió nada ni cerró nada, sucedió por sí solo.

-No veo a Wendy… Al diablo, no voy a buscar puerta por puerta ¡Wendy! –Gritó un par de veces más su nombre, hasta que de la vigésima puerta, (estaba contando la cantidad de puertas que había, y hasta donde llegué eran quince de cada lado y cada una de un color diferente, aunque no pude terminar) salió ella y entramos allí.

Adentro era una habitación mediana, la puerta estaba a la izquierda de esta, y la habitación se extendía un par de metros a la derecha, al frente de la puerta había un ventanal que ocupaba la mitad de la pared, y justo donde terminaba el ventanal estaba la cama, en la pared derecha de lado de la cama había una puerta y sobre la pared también estaba un gran armario, que la ocupaba casi entera, por último un escritorio al lado de la puerta por la que entré, con estantes flotantes arriba. El color de la habitación era amarillo, al igual que la puerta. Habían dos hombres uno frente al ventanal y el otro apoyado en la pared.

El hombre en la pared era alto, cabello violeta y liso hacia atrás, los ojos color negro. Su presencia me hacía sentir incómoda, vestía una camisa blanca y un chaleco celeste, con pantalones negros. En su mano derecha llevaba un báculo dorado con una esfera roja en el extremo superior, del que se apoyaba. Él no debía tener más de 40 años, si es que llegaba a ellos, si sonriera tal vez hasta incluso pensaría que tiene menos.

El hombre apoyado en el ventanal sí parecía mayor, de unos sesenta, era pelón de color blanco y corto puntiagudo, ojos grises, y una barba larga del color de su cabello. A pesar de que parecía más severo que el violáceo, también pude ver en sus ojos mucha calidez, en cuanto me vio me sonrió. Tenía puesta una túnica celeste, que no me dejaba ver ni sus pies. Era bajito, pero muy corpulento, demasiado para su edad, y si algo no parecía era un viejo indefenso. Cargaba en un cinturón arriba de su ropa una espada, como estaba enfundada sólo pude notar el mango de plata con grabados que no discerní. Tenía un escudo a la izquierda, sobre su corazón, era un hada con alas y cola.

Gray me dejó en la cama, y yo me senté en el borde, mirando a los dos hombres. Nadie decía absolutamente nada, y yo tenía miedo de hablar. El hombre canoso me inspeccionaba con la mirada, mientras que el alto sólo me miró por arriba y luego se volteó hacia él con diversión en su rostro.

Cuando el viejo comenzó a tomar aire para hablar calmadamente, entraron Levy, Natsu y una mujer más, que debía ser Mavis. Ella era una niña de unos quince años, con el pelo ondulado rubio clarito, recogido en una media cola y flequillo recto, ojos verdes, era hermosa, tenía un vestido largo hasta el piso y un corseé color lila, distinguía entre toda la gente que vi antes, ya que estaba muy formal.

Noté a Gray sonreir y llenarse de valor para hablar, cosa que le faltaba antes.

-Estábamos en la misión, en el bosque lindante, cuando la encontramos debajo del Gran Árbol, recostada entre las raíces a ella. Estaba desmayada, no supimos qué hacer. Wendy nos aseguró que no era peligrosa, así que Natsu y Erza se acercaron, entonces ella despertó, primero nos tuvo mucho miedo, así que Erza se encargó de tranquilizarla y cuando lo logró Natsu la curó, tenía muchos golpes, rasguños, heridas que parecían de espadas, quemaduras, todo su cuerpo estaba en muy mal estado, incluso su pierna derecha estaba rota. Al preguntarle sobre ella, nos confesó que no recuerda absolutamente nada. No podíamos ni íbamos a dejarla allí, su cuerpo reaccionó perfectamente a la magia de Natsu, así que no creímos que vaya a ser ningún problema traerla aquí. Hasta ahora no recordó nada, pero como hubo un nombre dándole vueltas en la cabeza, decidimos llamarla así, Indra.

-Soy Makarov ¿Cómo te llamas? –El hombre peliblanco pasó de Orión como si no fuera nadie, y se acercó directamente a mí, mirándome a los ojos me tendió su mano. Su hijo suspiró, así que supuse que era una buena señal, aunque a mí me pareció mal educado de su parte.

-No lo recuerdo, pero puede llamarme Lucy hasta que así sea.

Tomé su mano, y él automáticamente comenzó a reírse estruendosamente, parecía mucho más amable y familliar riéndose, me sonrojé un poco, no supe si había dicho algo mal o si él simplemente estaba loco. El hombre ceñudo y severo que me pareció que era hace unos momentos se había ido completamente y ahora era una persona amable y comprensiva.

-Siento que no puedas recordar nada Lucy, pero hasta que así sea, puedes permanecer aquí el tiempo necesario, ya te explicaran los niños sobre el lugar, las reglas y todo eso. ¿Qué tanto sí recuerdas con seguridad?

Tomé aire profundamente antes de responder, y cerré mis ojos, para visualizar mejor.

-Hay imágenes en mi cabeza, creo que estaba corriendo por el bosque, y recuerdo perfectamente el dolor en mi espalda, fue un golpe muy fuerte, aunque nada más. El nombre Lucy, recuerdo una voz repitiéndolo, y cuando los demás lo dicen todo mi ser responde. Además, cuando vi el edificio, mi cabeza dolió más que nunca, y a medida que nos acercábamos aumentaba el dolor, como si los recuerdos quisieran salir todos de mi cabeza al mismo tiempo y la desgarraran en el intento.

Cuando mencioné Fairy Tail, noté cómo ellos se miraron con preocupación.

-¿Pero aquí dentro no duele? –Me pregunté el hombre de cabello violeta.

-No, nada me resulta familiar, por el contrario, aquí todo es ajeno. Pero me siento segura –Lo último lo dije en un susurro, se me escapó y me sonrojé completamente.

-Estás segura aquí –Me dijo Mavis, y acarició mi cabeza. Me pareció algo muy maternal. -¿Por qué no dejamos a la chica para que se bañe, cambie y luego seguimos charlando? Levy, trae ropa para que elija cuando salga, pero de Erza que es más probable que le quede. Ése es el baño –Señaló la puerta de la pared derecha, la que estaba junto al armario. Yo asentí, y cuando me levanté tuve que sostenerme de la cama, todavía me dolía todo el cuerpo.

-Espera, ¿Te ayudo a ir hasta el baño? –Se acercó Levy

-No, creo que puedo hacerlo sola. Gracias.

-Un segundo, no me presenté correctamente, yo soy Macao –Se acercó el hombre alto, aunque no me tendió la mano, supongo que notó que estrechar mi mano mientras intentaba tenerme en pie por mí misma era una mala idea.

-¡Qué torpe! Yo tampoco lo he hecho, soy Mavis.

-Un gusto conocerlos –Dije, y logré dar los pocos pasos hacia el baño.

Al entrar, vi una gran bañera a mi derecha, justo en frente del inodoro y entre ellos el lavabo, todo era sencillo y blanco. Absolutamente todo blanco. No me gustó. Cuando se cerró la puerta detrás de mí y la vi, había un espejo de cuerpo entero cubriendo toda la puerta. Me vi. Finalmente me conocía.

Mi cuerpo era demasiado voluptuoso, mucho busto, flaquita, sin mucho músculo, mi pelo era rubio dorado muy claro, lacio con la raya al medio y flequillo hacia el costado, ahora estaba sucio y completamente despeinado, yo estaba muy mal trecha, llena de cicatrices, mis ojos eran como dos chocolates (Como había dicho Natus) un marrón definido pero clarito, mi cara era redondeada y mi nariz era pequeña, un poco respingada pero redondita en la punta. A medida que me iba viendo en el espejo, me iba tocando, para sentir y asegurarme que era yo, sentía que estaba hecha un desastre, que no me veía normalmente así, aunque no me sorprendían tanto los moretones y cicatrices. Cuando me saqué la ropa que tenía puesta, vi que mi piel era bastante blanca, y tenía una gran cicatriz que parecía muy vieja abajo del ombligo, iba casi de un lado a otro, no era ancha y estaba ligeramente inclinada.

Bañarme fue un triunfo, aunque por suerte era una bañera que pude llenar con el agua tibia y no necesité estar parada duchándome, no creo que lo hubiera podido resistir. El jabón y las cremas olían excelentes, y debí haberme pasado al menos una hora, o incluso media más, tuve mucho cuidado ya que había zonas muy sensibles, y yo estaba muy sucia.

Cuando terminé me envolví en la toalla blanca a un costado y tomé la otra más pequeña para secar mi cabello. Al salir del baño, estaba en mi habitación Natsu recostado en la cama mirando el techo, cuando me vio señaló la ropa inexpresivamente.


End file.
